1. Field of Use
This invention relates to an improved detachable electric drive unit for a collapsible wheelchair and, particularly, to an adjustable releasably lockable attachment mechanism, an adjustable steering mechanism, a brake mechanism, and an electronic control circuit therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,672 issued Jun. 7, 1983 entitled "DETACHABLE ELECTRIC DRIVE UNIT FOR WHEELCHAIR" discloses a battery powered steerable electric drive unit for detachable connection to a conventional wheelchair. The drive unit comprises: a framework or support releasably connectable to the wheelchair frame by snap-on connectors; a drive assembly pivotably(steerably) mounted on the framework and including a ground-engaging drive wheel and a battery powered electric motor for driving the drive wheel; a detachable steering column pivotably and rotatably mounted on the framework and operatively connected to the drive assembly to effect steering when rotated about its longitudinal axis; a handle mounted transversely on the steering column and rotatable in opposite directions to various positions about its horizontal longitudinal axis; and an electric controller including switches responsive to handle rotation to control the direction and speed of motor rotation.